1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for correcting a color of the display device, which is capable of detecting a preferred color region from an input video and correcting the preferred color region to a target color.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A video display device with high resolution and high definition has been developed according to a user's request. Most users store a color displayed on the video display device, such as a sky color, a grass color and a skin color, in their color storage spaces and determine the definition of an image based on a preferred color which has an influence on a color recognizing process. Accordingly, the video display device uses a preferred color correcting method for detecting a preferred color region from an input video and converting the detected preferred color region into a target color preferred by a user.
The preferred color correcting methods of the related art include a method of point-to-point matching a specific color and a color gamut correcting method using gamut variable adjustment. However, in the preferred color correcting methods of the related art, it is difficult to independently separate a color region to be corrected and to set a parameter for analyzing and correcting a frame. Accordingly, it is difficult to adaptively perform color detection and correction according to frames. In addition, video quality may deteriorate due to the correction of the gamut and contour noise may occur.